magifandomcom-20200222-history
Pisti
|english = |cantonese = Hou-ji Can |image gallery = yes}} Pisti (ピスティ, Pisuti) is one of the Eight Generals of Sindria. She is the youngest daughter of the Queen of Artemyra, Mira Dianus Artemina, but was living in Sindria at the beginning of the series, probably because her mother wanted to entrust one or more of her daughters to Sinbad, for them to understand the world and broaden their experiences.AoS Night 55, page 5 During Alibaba's absence, she became the new queen of Artemyra, despite being the youngest of her sisters. Night 283, Page 11 Appearance Although she is an adult, Pisti's appearance resembles a girl of a much younger age. She is short in stature and self-conscious about her small breasts, as noted when Aladdin fondles her.Night 88Episode 20 She has blonde hair, which is braided on one side with a pink string, and wears a red headband where she keeps her flute, which is also her Household Vessel. She has dark pink eyes, and wears a loose-fitting, pale pink top with a slit down to her navel and matching harem pants. She also wears golden leg wraps that have wings attached to them. Otherwise, she's barefoot. Personality Pisti is a fun-loving, friendly person. She shows this through her warm attitude and her constant smiling. Despite her young appearance, Pisti is intelligent, knowing of international affairs and serving as a diplomatic chief. Because she is discontent with her appearance, she has complicated feelings towards girls with larger chests. She is also said to be good at pretending to cry, but says that it no longer works on Ja'far. Pisti is also noted to be good friends with Spartos and Sharrkan, as they are "drinking buddies". She is also proud of the fact that she has been confessed to by men from the Sindrian Court 13 times. Pisti can also be quite serious at times, like when Judar infiltrates Sindria. History Not much is known about Pisti's past. It was stated that she came from Artemyra, the country of the warrior girls that dance in the sky, and belonged to the royal family of her homeland as she is the youngest daughter of the Artemyra's Queen. It can be assumed that she met Sinbad on one of his travels, which helped establish the trust they have now. She became a resident of Sindria under special circumstances. Later on, Pisti served as one of the Eight Generals of Sindria and a representative of one of the seven countries that are in alliance with Sindria. Plot Sindria Arc Pisti stands alongside some of the Eight Generals and greets Sinbad when he comes back from his journey to the Kou Empire. She reports to him that there have been no reports of incidents during his absence.Night 77, Pages 6-7 Weeks later, she is seen sitting with Yamraiha, Sharrkan and Masrur, chatting, until Sinbad calls out Yamraiha.Night 78, Page 8 When one of the Southern Creatures attacks Sindria she stands alongside the rest of the Eight Generals and watches as Sharrkan defeats it. Then, she is present during introducing Alibaba Saluja to Sharrkan. She has a bright smile when Sinbad tells Alibaba and Aladdin about the Mahrajan Festival.Night 80 During the festival she is officially introduced to Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana by Sinbad. Seeing Sharrkan and Yamraiha fooling around, she points at them and tells something to Spartos. She then points out at Sinbad and his harem and offers Spartos to go play with everyone. Even though he denies, she pushes him to Sinbad and says he has to accept His Majesty's advices.Night 82 Some time later, she goes along with everyone else to greet the visitor from the Kou Empire, Hakuryuu Ren. When Ja'far spots Kougyoku Ren, she asks if it's the princess who had interest in Sinbad and exclaims she has chased after him. Seeing Kougyoku's normal behavior toward Sinbad, she seems surprised that they're acting normally.Night 83, Page 14 However, when Kougyoku accuses Sinbad of shaming her, she curiously watches the whole situation. As Sinbad wants the support of his Eight Generals, she recalls that he molested a very old lady the other day. When Sinbad asks if their trust was only a lie, the rest of the Eight Generals says that they couldn't believe the words of drunkard, but Pisti adds that normally he is a good king.Night 84, Pages 9-13 She is interested in seeing what really happened between Kougyoku and Sinbad. She attempts to cover her eyes while being blushed, but still watches as she smiles. When it turns out that nothing happened, she bows, as the rest of her companions, and apologizes to Sinbad.Night 85, Pages 3-4 Zagan Arc Pisti is send to accompany Aladdin, Alibaba, Hakuryuu and Morgiana during their voyage toward Dungeon Zagan. As the Southern Creature attacks the boat they're on, Pisti comes and says to leave it to her. She makes the creature obedient thanks to the powers of her Household Vessel. She then gets closer to it, strokes its chin and tells it to return to the sea. Her command is immediately executed. After that, Pisti notices that Morgiana is looking at Alibaba and Aladdin as they play in the water and asks if she wants to try it as well. Morgiana explains she never swam in the sea, so Pisti reassures her that it's all right because dolphins are docile thanks to her Household Vessel. She adds she's not particularly good with bigger animals, but the smaller ones are good. She also says that she gets along with birds the best.Night 88, Pages 1-4 Some time later, Alibaba and Aladdin get out of the water and comment about how much fun they had. She is happy hearing it, saying it's great. Aladdin happily thanks her but calls her by her name, without honorifics. Pisti asks if he shouldn't calls her "Miss", like he does with Yamraiha. He is quite surprised, so she adds that she's one year older than Alibaba. She then comes closer to him and asks if it's surprised him. She says that despite her appearance, she's older and has much more experience than him. Aladdin touches her breast and still wonders why "Miss". She, while hiding that part of her body, cries and shouts that it's mean. Still being in bad mood, she takes Morgiana's hand and wonders why men like flabby girls. She then starts showing how girls should look to her.Night 88, Pages 5-6 During the lunch, she hears about Hakuryuu's sister and comments that she is strict toward her little brother. Hearing that she is like a mother to him, she comments that thanks to her, he become a reliable person and will be a great husband in the future. Aladdin and Alibaba also make their comments on that matter, and she tells them that they should learn from him. Then, she comes back to chatting with Hakuryuu when Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana are talking together. When the group reaches the Torran Island, she warns them that this island is not a part of Sindria's territory and that they shouldn't do anything rude. She doesn't go with them any further.Night 88, Pages 7-8, 17 Second Sindria Arc When Judar breaks Yamraiha's barrier and comes to infiltrate Sindria, while flying on her bird, she looks at him with a very serious expression.Night 110, Pages 5-6 After Sinbad and Alibaba are cursed by Ithnan, Pisti is along with the rest of the Eight Generals, in the room. She carries a towel soaked with water and gives it to Alibaba. When Sinbad says he's alright when he mentions only caring about Alibaba's curse, she is in the group of surprised Eight Generals.Night 113, Page 13 After the whole problem is solved, she sits during the meeting with Sinbad and the rest of his Generals, listening to the results of the last dungeon diving and to what Sinbad has to say.Night 116, Pages 7-9 She is present when Aladdin, Hakuryuu, Morgiana and hidden Alibaba are leaving Sindria, bidding them farewell with a bright smile.Night 121, Page 16 World Exploration Arc Pisti is briefly seen chatting with Sharrkan and Spartos while leaving the room Ja'far and Yamraiha are in.Night 137, Page 1 Second Balbadd Arc Pisti comes to welcome Aladdin, Morgiana and Alibaba when they reach Sindria. She gives flowers to Aladdin as a gift. She thanks him for helping Yamraiha during harsh moments in Magnostadt. She then adds that Aladdin hasn't changed at all, but after being told by Spartos to look carefully, she realizes that Aladdin is now as tall as she is, it upsets her. She whistles when Masrur stares at Morgiana and admits that she is a beautiful woman.Night 199, Pages 6-8 The next day, she is having a breakfast with Sharrkan, Toto, Olba, Aladdin and Morgiana. She learns that Toto isn't Alibaba's girlfriends, but Garda, a female ape, is, despite what Alibaba has said earlier. She teases Alibaba by telling him that he's a bad boy and wanting him to admit with how many girls he played in Reim. She is surprised by Alibaba's blank expression, but thinks that it hasn't affected him after all, although Sharrkan covers her mouth so she wouldn't say anything more. She briefly sighs when the guys make a scene.Night 200, Pages 15-19 Pisti then appears as one of the five Eight Generals assigned to greet Kouen Ren as he reaches the island on which the summit is going to take place.Night 212, Pages 17-18 As Ja'far explains, their group has been charged with taking care of Metal Vessels of every person attending the meeting.Night 213, Pages 1-2 Final Arc After three years passed, Sinbad had abdicated his throne as king of Sindria and the other rulers followed suit becoming board directors in the International Alliance. Pisti along with Sharrkan, Spartos and Hinahoho all returned to their home countries and became the new rulers. Abilities Pisti's Household Vessel.png|Pisti's Household Vessel Pisti's Flute1.png|Pisti's abilities Djinn Pisti uses the powers of Sinbad's Djinn, Zepar. Zepar lends his power to her Household Vessel. Household Vessel Pisti's Household Vessel :A flute that allows for communication with animals. She makes friends with the animals by matching their wavelengths with her flute. She prefers birds over any other kind of animal, saying that she gets along with them best. Pisti also states that she can use her voice in the same way that she uses her Household Vessel. Battles/Events Relationships Yamraiha Her only female friend is Yamraiha. Spartos Leoxses Spartos appear to be the person she's the closest to, as she was commonly seen with him. Morgiana During the ship ride to Zagan's Dungeon, she and Morgiana sympathized with each other and questioned why men liked women with large breasts. Sharrkan The two appear to be good friends and hang around each other. One time they offered to help Ja'far with paperwork, instead they ended up lazing off together. Pisti even asked Sharrkan what he considered "sexy" in his country and became furious when he answered belly button, ripping off her clothing whilst running after him screaming "What's so sexy about this?!" Trivia *Pisti (πίστη) means Faith in Greek. *Her specialty is placating animals. Magi Character Encyclopedia *Her hobby is singing.Magi Official Guidebook *Her favorite food is sweets and she dislikes milk. *She doesn't have any preference in other people but, because she is good at handling men, she is often hated by other women. *Her favorite way to spend days off is taking care of animals. *She is worried about her small breasts and short height. *Her weakness is women with big breasts. *What catches her attention is a handsome guy.Tegaki Blog *In early designs, she was going to be older and more scantily clad. *Being the youngest daughter, she would usually not be considered as the next in line to be the queen. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Eight Generals Category:Sindria Kingdom Category:Household Members Category:Artemyra Category:Adventure of Sinbad